Vengeful Lies
by RileyRiddle
Summary: Harry has family, but who and where? I need a beta if anyone is willing... AU of 5th year..
1. Prologue

I started this fanfiction before the fifth book came out... I still wanted to post it, me and my friends, Morgan and Lizz spent a lot of time on it... So I hope you all like it...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize!  
  
London, England- July 31, 1987  
  
Lily Evans Potter lay exhausted in her hospital bed. Her fingers twisted around and around the blanket. Anxiety hit her in waves. What was taking them so long? Where were her babies? Her husband, James, cupped her shoulder, trying to calm her down, but to no avail his efforts failed. Finally the double doors to the infirmary opened and in walked Dr. Peters. Lily automatically began inquiring why he hadn't come sooner, where was Harry? Where was Riley? Where were her twins? The young doctor tried to explain, but Lily's questions filled the room, and she seemed never to stop. James finally got her to shut up long enough for Dr. Peters to answer.  
  
"Please, Mrs. Potter the situation is under control," he said.  
  
"Situation? There's a situation? What situation?!?" Lily questioned alarmed.  
  
"Well you see when the twins were born, the labor was difficult-"  
  
"I should know," Lily interrupted. Dr. Peters managed a slight glare before continuing.  
  
"As I was saying, it was particularly difficult on one of the babies. Riley, her heart beat was cascading higher and higher, even in the beginning," He paused.  
  
"What are you saying?" Lily barely uttered. James stared at the man before him tears already pushing at the back of his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mrs. Potter that your daughter had a heart failure;" Lily gasped and clutched her chest," She didn't make it." Dr. Peters watched as the effect of his word took place. Lily began crying uncontrollably; James let one two single tears fall before wrapping Lily in his arms. They'd been trying so hard for a baby, and now, when they'd had twins, now Riley was...she was.she died. James did manage to speak though.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Harry, Harry's fine, his heart fluctuated a bit, but he came through, I am terribly sorry for your loss Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," with that Dr. Peters stood and left the ward, leaving the couple in tears.  
  
But what no one saw was a tall man looming above the cart marked with the words 'RILEY JEAN POTTER'. Nobody heard little Riley's cries. No one noticed that the baby, no matter how dead she'd seemed so little long ago was now fully alive, breathing and gasping for air. None of the nurses or even Dr. Peters saw the man pick the little girl up and tuck her in a great black blanket, concealed in what none of the muggles knew was called an invisibility cloak. Under the cloak the man stroked the little girls face. The baby looked up at the man holding her, her cries ceasing suddenly.  
  
"Ah, my precious," the man said his red eyes flashing above his flat snake- like nose. His incredibly white hands reached for the back of the little girl's head.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this opportunity," he muttered. A great cracking noise filled the ward and the cries of more than just one baby filled the air. 


	2. Birthdays and Revelations

EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING  
  
Now that that is out of the way. I wrote this fic with two friends, Lizz and Morgan. Please read it.. even though it is only a fifth year fic. I started to write it before the fifth book, but I didn't exactly want to not post it.. I STILL NEED A BETA! If anyone is interested, thanks!!  
  
Surrey, England- July 31, 2002.  
  
A boy by the name of Harry Potter shot straight up in bed. Sweat dripped from his skin. He was breathing hard, very hard. The dream he'd just had had shocked him. But he was already losing parts of it. It had been about his parents, and.and.Voldemort, and his sister! But he didn't have a sister, she was dead, he'd just seen Voldemort kill her. That's what had happened right? That's why the ward was filled with that crack? That's why the surrounding babies had begun crying right? Harry shook his head trying to remember.  
  
It was to no avail. He could no longer remember what had happened in his dream. He didn't want to. It was just another reason to despise Voldemort. He had killed his parents and now, from what Harry understood his sister. Still he wondered what his life would have been like with his parents and his sister. He had always wanted a family he could identify with. Still as he sat up in bed he wondered. Did I really have a sister? If I did is she really dead? I don't know I can't remember what happened? Maybe I should ask Dumbledore? I have to know. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a faint and subtle tapping on his window.  
  
He turned and glanced at the clock. The moment he saw the time he knew what it was. He had just turned sixteen years old one minute ago. He easily recognized two of three of the owls. One was Hedwig, tapping at the window proudly, Pig was right behind her zooming around the window and He could just barely see Errol Lagging behind. Not far from the window but still far enough that you could barely make out his outline. He also saw two other owls waiting patiently for him to open the window. Harry happily let the owls into his room. He quickly untied the packages from all the owls and poured them some food and water to eat. He didn't know which package to open first. He was just happy to have heard from his friends so quickly. He decided to go with a package that he knew was from Sirius. The big paw print on the wrapping made him almost certain it was from him. He ripped the paper off the box and carefully lifted the cover. He peered at the contents of the box carefully. It can't be. It isn't possible. I mean this can't be real. Can it?  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw in the box. It proved what he didn't want to be true. He reached in carefully. His hand shaking slightly as he pulled out a bright pink baby blanket. It can't be. Maybe they just thought I would be a girl or something. No. This can't be real. He held the blanket close to him. He could tell by the condition of the blanket that it had never been used before. He gently folded the blanket into a small square and laid it down in his lap. He then reached into the box a second time and pulled out yet another baby blanket. This one was blue and unmistakably his since he noticed it said Harry Potter in thick embroidered letters. He quickly unfolded the pink blanket. There wasn't any writing on it. Then he turned it around and there it was as visible as could be. Riley Jean Potter.  
  
It's true. I have a sister. It wasn't until he heard himself completely finish the sentence that he realized what he had said. I forgot. Voldemort killed you. Riley Jean Potter. He said the name to himself out loud as a few tears rolled up into his eyes. He didn't think he could take anymore of this and yet he found himself reaching into the box once more. He thought it was empty but then his hand brushed up against something. Something smooth and cold. He pulled it out and at first glance he couldn't take it anymore. He began to sob gently to himself.  
  
He could see the ghostly white hand appear from out of no where right next to the cradle marked in bold letters and black ink 'RILEY JEAN POTTER.' Voldemort. Harry mouthed silently to himself. My dream was true. You were killed. Just like our parents. Just like our parents. He repeated to himself. He couldn't help thinking: Why couldn't he have killed me too. Why couldn't I have died along with you and my parents? At least then we would be a family. Once again he found himself sobbing to himself. Only this time it grew into an uncontrollable cry of pain and sorrow.  
  
His sadness eventually subsided and he just stared at the rest of the presents. He didn't really care enough to open them anymore. He decided not to read the letter that Sirius had written him. He didn't feel like thinking about it anymore. In fact he wished he could just forget about the whole thing entirely. It was then that he heard a large bang on the floor. What was that? His attention now focused on the loud noise he just heard. Just then he saw Hagrid's package zoom across the room. Leave it to Hagrid to send me something dangerous! It was with the end of that sentence that the package flew up into the air and whacked him in the face, causing his glasses to shatter. He reached for his wand lying on his desk. Oculis Reparo he stated firmly as he pointed his wand at his glasses. He couldn't help thinking: Hermione would be proud. After his vision was restored he looked for the package that had made its way across the room. He reached down carefully and grabbed the package in his arms. Darn you Hagrid. He could feel the contents of the package fighting against him with all its might. He pulled hard and ripped the package open as fast as he could. And there hovering a few feet above him was Hagrid's idea as a good birthday present. Err, Hagrid.  
  
It stared. Looking at him. Its deep blue eyes seemed to take notice of nothing else but him. It was beautiful and yet at the same time there was something very mischievous about him. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know weather or not he would startle it by moving. Come to think of it he didn't even know what it was. He didn't know anything about it. The unidentifiable creature fluttered its wings and rest easily down on the floor. It seemed to be at peace when Harry bent down and picked up the thick envelope with Hagrid's scribbly writing on the front.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
, I hope them muggles are treating you all right. If you're reading this it means that you have already gotten your present. I hope you like him. I couldn't resist getting him for you. It reminded me of you and your father. Always breaking rules with good intentions though. Any how he doesn't have a name yet. That's for you to decide. Don't be too hasty in your decision though. These animal's dispositions are affected by their names. I reckon he won't give you that much trouble. He eats vegetable. He loves carrots. Something tells me you'll make a great pair. Dumbledore said you can keep him in the dorms until he gets bigger that is. He's still just a baby and as far as he knows you're his father. Oh I forgot to tell you what he is. You might recognize him in a story or two that muggles read as Pegasus. Beautiful creatures they are. Anyways take good care of him and yourself. See you at Hogwarts  
  
Hagrid.  
  
The beautiful winged creature was flying around the room. Books were flying every where and objects were flying off his shelves. Luckily Harry still had his wand handy. Mobilarius! He shouted with his wand pointing straight at the winged horse. Bang! Bang! Thump! You'll die for this POTTER! Harry heard his Uncles voice booming in the hall. He jumped up and quickly grabbed the momentarily frozen creature. He tucked him in a blanket and placed him on his bed. He ran to his desk. Straightened up as much as he could and quickly put his wand away. Slam!  
  
What happened? What have I told you about your abnormality? If I hear so much as one more sound from this room I will see to it that you never go back to that.that.that freak school of yours again! Do you understand me? Harry looked at him as though his threats no longer meant a thing to him. I understand uncle Vernon, but I don't think that you understand that things could have been a lot worse right now if I hadn't used magic? Vernon Dursley looked at Harry shocked and confused. His ignorance of magic left him at a loss for words. He shook his purple face and left the room. Dismayed at the fact that he no longer had anything that he could really threaten Harry with.  
  
Harry looked around the room. He began straightening everything up. There was such a mess he thought he would never finish cleaning up. He decided that since he had already used magic a lot that day that it wouldn't hurt to use more. He used windgardium leviosa to move most of the objects back into place. In no time he was finished. Everything was as it had been before Hagrid's ideal present reeked havoc on his bedroom. Once he noticed that everything was back in order he finally settled down. He sat down on his bed where Hagrid's present lay sleeping peacefully amongst the pillows. As mad as he was at the mess the baby Pegasus had made he couldn't help wondering. You were right Hagrid. As much trouble as this little thing caused it is a magnificent creature. Hey maybe we will make a great pair after all! With that final sentence spoken out loud he turned away from the baby Pegasus and looked at his still unopened gifts.  
  
He didn't know what to open next. He decided to open Ron's next. It was a big package this year and he wasn't sure what Ron could have gotten him. He opened it up in a hurry. Inside it he found a sweatshirt, obviously made by Mrs. Weasley. It was red and gold with his initials on the front. In the back there was an elaborately designed Hogwarts crest, a golden snitch, and a picture of the dragon he had fought in the triwizard tournament last year. As much as he appreciated the skill and effort it had taken Mrs. Weasley to make such a brilliant design he still wished that she hadn't put the dragon on the sweater. It only reminded him of the fact that he couldn't save Cedric. It more overly reminded him of his family members and how Voldemort killed them. He folded the sweater up neatly and placed it on top of the two baby blankets Sirius had sent him. He didn't look at them for more than a second. He was trying to forget about all of them. He didn't want to remember. It was then that he reached in the box again. It seemed to be empty. Ouch! What in the world? A paper cut? Harry looked in the box and couldn't believe what he saw in side. It's not possible. It can't be. Can it? How did he get it?  
  
He lifted the paper out of the box and couldn't believe what it was. It was Marauder's Map. The same map his Father, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew had made when they went to Hogwarts only there was something different about it. There were three spaces set aside on the map, as though they were meant to be filled in later or something. What happened to it? Why is it like that? Is this really the same map? It has to be everything else is exactly the same. Why is it like that? It wasn't until he really started to think about it that he noticed the letter from Ron on the floor. It must say something in there. He picked it up and began to read.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
I hope your summer wasn't too bad. I missed you this summer. I mean we have the owl post and all but it wasn't the same. Sorry Dumbledore wouldn't let you stay with us this summer. He has good reason though. I mean with you know who back we can't take any chances. Anyways I know you are probably wondering about the present. Well I snuck into Hogwarts while my family was at Hogsmead. I had a heck of a time getting it back for you. Yeh it's the same map alright only Hermione sorta tampered with it. I mean she put additional spaces just in case you ever want to put all of our names on it or something. Actually I think she's secretly hoping we'll start studying and become animagus this year. I still say there is no need for that. Especially when I can't handle simple animal transfiguration. We probably should try a little harder this year though. I mean you never know. With you know who back it's hard to be certain. At least he hasn't gone on a killing spree yet. Fudge still has everyone convinced he's dead. I guess that's a good thing though. Oh and my mom said that we'll be picking you up tomorrow to get your stuff from Diagon Alley. We're not going to use floo powder. See you then  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron.  
  
hmmmm. Harry thought to himself. well it's the same map. I guess it would be nice to add our names. I don't know about the animagus part but having my name along side my father's with my friend's and his friends would be great. Maybe we could add our names later. Ron is right. I think it is time we wisen up. I mean we never know what can happen anymore. Maybe I should try a little harder. Oh well. I wonder what Hermione gave me. Hmmm.  
  
Harry leaned over and grabbed Hermione's present. He opened it rather quickly. Inside he found a book called Care of Mythical Creatures, and Profession Quidditch: Skills and Techniques Uncovered. Just like Hermione. He thought to himself. He briefly leafed through the pages of the quidditch book, but when he heard a slight grunt come from his baby Pegasus he put it away and pulled out the Care of Mythical Creatures Book and began reading all about how to care for Pegasus. Mourning Came and he couldn't believe that he actually finished reading the book. I hope I'm not turning into Hermione. He thought to himself.  
  
He looked at the bed where the baby Pegasus lay asleep. Now that the sun was out Harry could see how much its snow white hair sparkled with tints of blue and pink. It was in the sunlight that he finally took notice of the motionless owl on the floor with its package still tied to its legs. Errol! Harry yelled rushing over towards the beat up bird.  
  
Harry quickly untied the package from Errol's leg and checked to see if Errol was even alive. Poor Errol. Well you won't have to fly home at least. Ron's coming to get me today. He put Errol in the cage with Hedwig. He refilled the water and added more food. After he finished he opened the package. Instead of examining the contents he quickly began to read the card.  
  
Hiya Harry,  
  
Well last year we made you a promise and we fully intend to keep them. We've been working all summer and we've come up with some pretty cool jokes. We've been looking for a place to start our joke shop. We haven't found one yet but the outlook is hopeful. Anyways these are samples of all the new jokes we've created this summer. Don't test them on yourself. In fact we'd like it if you tested them on Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, or that Ton Tongue Toffee cousin of yours. Well see you at Hogwarts.  
  
Ps We heard that they will have Qidditch this year.  
  
See ya later  
  
Fred and George.  
  
Yes Quidditch! Harry couldn't wait to start playing again. He loved Qudditch. It won't be the same without wood though. Harry thought to himself. I wonder who our new captain is going to be and who's going to take Angelina's spot as well. Hmmm. Oh well. No time to think about that I've gotta get packed so that I can go with the Weasley's to Diagon Alley With that Harry gathered all his belongings and placed them in his trunk. Everything was put away except for The baby blankets and the picture. It upset him too much. He decided to read Sirius' letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
By now I'm sure you know what this is all about. Yes it's true. You had a sister. Her name was Riley Jean Potter. She was your twin, and would be just one minute older then you if she were still alive today. I was the one who took this picture. The only picture of You and Riley with your parents. Riley died soon after she was born. The doctor said it was heart failure, We knew it was you know who. I didn't give you this to upset you Harry. I gave this to you because there is so much that you just don't know about your past. I feel you are old enough to know this stuff now. besides I thought it would be better if you heard it from me and not Rita Skeeter. She's bound to write something about it. I just want you to know and be prepared. It's not fair to you to not know these things.  
  
You're Godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry the brushed away a few tears from his eyes and put Riley's blanket and frame into the trunk. He used his blanket to wrap up his baby Pegasus and placed him in this chest he had that had air holes for him to breath. After that there was nothing left for him to do he just sat there waiting to be picked up by the Weasley's. It was then that he noticed his Hogwarts letter on the floor. It was extremely thicker then all his previous letters but he didn't open it. He just waited for his friends to take him away from privet drive and the Dursleys. To Hogwarts where he belonged. With other witches and wizards. 


	3. Diagon Alley

This is my third chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: everything that you recognize is owned my JK Rowling, not me.. I am sure you know that though.  
  
This story is also on hp.com, so if you recognize it from there, sorry.  
  
I still need a Beta, if anyone is up to it.  
  
As Harry sat waiting for the Weasley's, he couldn't help but remember the dream he had just had, and how everything just seemed to be coming together. Sirius's letter and his gifts, why did he chose now to tell him all of this, why hadn't he known of this before... but his thoughts had come to a halt when he heard his Uncle Vernon scream..  
  
"HARRY!!!" Oh no thought Harry, what did I do this time?? he went running down the stairs.  
  
"Those Freaks are here!" uncle Vernon told him just as he got to the bottom step. "And why aren't you packed, I don't want you coming back again this summer, I will tell that freak myself if you want me to!" he said just as the bell rang and in walked Mr. Weasley with Ron hiding behind him.  
  
"I heard you yelling Mr. Dursley, we will be happy to take Harry for the rest of the summer, go on now and pack Harry, we will just wait here with your uncle" Harry ran off up the stairs, as he was leaving he heard Mr. Weasley actually talk to his Uncle, "So what is the meaning of a ceiling fan? What does it do? What is its purpose?"  
  
Harry came running back down the steps and was out the door with the Weasley's before his uncle could say a word.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Are you sure Dumbledore will be ok with this?" he said as he got into the car.  
  
"Yes, actually I talked to Dumbledore this morning and he said it was ok, considering it is only a few days. But lets go Mrs. Weasley is waiting for us in Diagon Alley" as Mr. Weasley started to rev the engine of his new car, he had to get a new one after the incident with his Ford Anglina in Harry and Ron's second year.  
  
"Harry we are so glad you made it today, you look starved, your family must be starving you, we will clear that up though! A nice big dinner at our house tonight will do you some good! Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was rambling on to Harry like he was dying. She always seemed so concerned for him, the closest to a mother I could ever have, I guess...  
  
"HARRY! RON! Hey Guys!!" Hermoine was running towards them! I am so glad you guys all could come today! Happy Birthday Harry!" she said as she hugged Harry "and umm.. Hey Ron!" she said as she hugged him and blushed. Harry thought hmm.. that seems weird, oh well.  
  
"Well mum can we go get our stuff with Hermoine?" stuttered Ron "We promise we will meet you somewhere soon"  
  
"Ok you three. Just be careful. And be at the book shop in an hour and a half!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine just walked around Diagon Alley, laughing and joking like they never left Hogwarts. They had already gone to Flourish and Blots because Hermoine wanted to look at a book or two, or so she said. They spent a good amount of time in the bookshop after that. They had also already picked up some new quills and parchment. Harry got some new supplies for his polishing kit for his broom and Ron bought some candy. They were about to go into the joke shop, where Fred and George had probably spent a considerable amount of time, when a girl had rounded the corner and knocked right into them.  
  
"Oh... I am very sorry... I didn't me..." she started until she looked up with large green eyes right into those of Harry Potter. She looked up towards his scar and started to stumble backwards away from him, as if she had been suddenly burned. A look of fear overcame her face. "Umm... sorry... I... uhh... got to go." she looked back around her and probably found what she was looking for, or running from. Her eyes became large with fear and she started to run again. That is when three men came into view. One of the men grabbed her by the arm, it was Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy" said Harry glaring at Lucious, with a look of malice on his face.  
  
"Potter, have you not learned where to stay away from?" spat Malfoy while smirking. He than turned towards the cowering and struggling girl in his grasp. "Come girl, you know better, your father will certainly punish you for this!"  
  
"I am not going! No, I can't, he w-will, he'll... "stuttered the girl who was still struggling from Malfoy.  
  
"Riley! You will come, weather you like it our not! He will punish ME if I do not bring you back!!" yelled Lucious. He than rounded on Harry again and spoke with a cold voice, "Goodbye Potter, I am sure we will meet again, soon." And with that, Lucious Malfoy and the girl, Riley, were gone.  
  
That was weird thought Harry. I wonder who Malfoy was taking her back to. She seemed so scared. That was his sister's name, she was probably scared when she died, he thought. Thinking once more of the sister he never got to know, due to Voldermort.  
  
Obviously Ron and Hermoine had noticed Harry deep in thought because Hermoine had now spoken up while giving Harry a strange look "That was strange. I wonder who her father is. It must be another death eater."  
  
"Yea" said Harry. "seeing as all three of the men WERE death eaters. That was Nott and Goyle behind Malfoy. They looked on the verge of killing someone. "Harry spoke while still deep in thought.  
  
"Something wrong?" said Ron now giving the same strange look.  
  
"Well, it was just that was weird. And her name is bothering me also. I just found out something, something that is really hard to talk about" Harry said, while thinking, should I tell them? Maybe they already know. Everyone seems to know everything about me, so they probably do, it wouldn't be too bad to tell them.  
  
"Well, what is it Harry?" asked Hermoine cautiously.  
  
"I had a sister, a twin and that was her name. So, it kind of hurt to hear it again. Her name was Riley. Riley Jean Potter. So, that is why I have been thinking so hard"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry Harry" said Hermoine.  
  
"Me too, sorry mate" said Ron  
  
Just than Mrs. Weasley came running up, with the rest of the Weasley's straggling behind her trying to catch up. "Where have you three been?? We have been looking ALL over for you! A half an hour late you are, now let's get going, we need to get home so I can feed poor Harry here. Are you coming with us Hermoine dear?"  
  
"Yes, my parents said it was alright if I stayed with you until September 1st."  
  
And with that last sentence spoken, the Weasley's, Hermoine and Harry set on back to the Burrow, via car. The next few days would be great for Harry. He would be with his friends and the people who cared about him. 


	4. The Train Ride and The Feast

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is not mine.  
  
Wow... I didn't expect anyone to have reviewed my story yet. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is another chapter; I will try to get another one out pretty quick. So enjoy for now!!  
  
Riley on the other hand was in for pure torture, but what else was new? She glared up at the man that held her arm in a firm grasp. Lucius Malfoy. Father of the manipulative but occasionally nice Draco Malfoy. Lucuis stopped abruptly and Riley stumbled to a halt, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. Riley grimaced, this always happened. She always had to go back; she was never allowed any freedom. She glanced around the now darkened alley, this was probably the last time she'd ever see it again. With that she was swept into her torturesom prison, the one she hated, the one she was confined to, the place where her so called 'father' was.  
  
The following weeks were great for Harry. He had the time of his life. Thoughts of that unpleasant dream were swept from his mind, and soon became a distant memory, a very unruly, stupid, false memory. Fred and George lost their privacy and were continually bombarded by their mother, for any new 'Weasley Wizard's Weazes' projects. They became always annoyed and fights with Mrs. Weasley were more prone and happened quite a bit more. Bill was still in Africa working for Gringotts, and due to 'problems' (that's all Mrs. Weasley would call it) he couldn't come to visit. Charlie on the other hand managed a very brief visit. Though it seemed he was a bit ticked off, as one might say, with his boss, who was ordering Charlie to begin training a dragon breed called a Japanese Stelegupuf (St-e-leg-e-puff) Crouching Dragon. Harry thought it sounded difficult to handle just by the name. Ginny had matured a bit and she and Colin seemed to be hitting it off, Harry was very thankful that she finally had a distraction to keep her from Harry. The last few years with her had been nothing but awkward. All in all the Weasley children seemed happy. Yet Harry couldn't help but notice the weird vibes and the new awkwardness when Ron and Hermione were in the room. Turned out Hermione had broken off her 'friendship' she called it, with Krum.  
  
"Friendship?" Ron burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded. Harry had to laugh at Hermione's seemingly oblivious attitude.  
  
"Hermione, friends don't, er, well they don't uh-"Ron tried to explain  
  
"Spit it out!" Hermione seemed very annoyed now.  
  
"They don't 'make out'," Ron managed to say. That did it, Harry doubled over in laughter.  
  
"We never-"  
  
"Oh please Hermione, I saw you at the Yule Ball," Ron said, totally lying but enjoying watching Hermione squirm with her questions of 'What?', 'Where?', and 'When?'.  
  
Yes it had to be said; Harry had the best friends imaginable. They were few, but they were great. Unlike some people that had a total of zero friends. Like the poor girl wandering around, now nearing London. The girl with the emerald eyes. The girl that had spent so long crying. The girl that had finally made it to where she'd longed to go for so long. The girl with no past.  
  
Finally September first dawned cold and windy, with a hint of rain brewing. Harry rolled out of his bed, tousle haired and puffy eyed. The Burrow slowly got ready to leave for Hogwarts, but left early (imagine that). Mrs. & Mr. Weasley got trolleys for the lot of them and helped them push through the barrier where there was a short goodbye and a brief fight with the twins and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all got a compartment to themselves as usual. They chatted merrily avoiding as many scoffs as was possible when you put Hermione and Ron in a room together with too many differences of opinion. They weren't the only pairs of friends sitting alone though.  
  
Isabella Peters sat in her compartment staring at the window absentmindedly nodding and muttering comments every now and then so that her best friend Morgan LeFay thought she was really listening. Isabella wasn't usually so self-centered, but right now she just needed to think about herself and her problems. Like her parents' recent death. The fact that she'd had to go live with her horrible Aunt Genebla, who had to be the most irritating clean freak ever. (Did I say Genebla? I meant my own mother. lol) Suddenly though a different voice than just Morgan's babbling filled her ears and Isabella became aware that she was being asked a question. She turned to see a petite girl with long wavy hair standing in the doorway. She was asking if she could sit with them. Isabella nodded kindly and the girl sat down across from her. She seemed so innocent, like her eyes could have never seen anything bad. Like if you pinched her she may well die right then and there. But Isabella didn't yet know this girl. So why was she so quick to make assumptions? Isabella continued her internal fight unaware that Morgan was now chatting happily with the girl, whose name turned out to be Riley.  
  
"So, Riley, where do you come from? I mean which house?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really have a house yet I mean," Riley answered. Morgan and Isabella stared.  
  
"I'm new," she practically whispered.  
  
"But you're not a first year? Have you ever heard of that Izzy?" Morgan asked referring to Isabella.  
  
"Nope," she replied simply. Riley explained, not knowing that she was being watched.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron bellowed. Draco Malfoy stood in their compartment doorway flanked by his usual cronies. Draco snickered.  
  
"Oh so you want to see another spell bomb like last year?" Hermione taunted pulling out her wand.  
  
"Or how about another round of 'ferret fun'?" Harry said standing up. Draco went a bit paler than usual (if possible). He glared and left them in peace. He walked down the corridor and stopped suddenly when he heard a voice. A voice that was somehow familiar. He turned and saw in a compartment three girls. One with dark brown curls slightly past her shoulders was asking a blonde a question. The third asked about the houses while flipping her own straight brown hair. The blonde had such a sultry voice, and she looked unmistakable like-  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the two blundering fools at his sides. He shook the girl from his mind and continued to his own compartment.  
  
As the train slowed to a stop Isabella and Morgan changed their robes, not noticing Riley was now no where in sight. Not knowing where she could have gone. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, or would it?  
  
All the Hogwarts students exited the trains. Each with an expression of either utter delight or confusion on their faces. The train had stopped at Hogsmead. A city completely composed of citizens with knowledge or at least some basis in the magical community. It was nice being back. Everyone was there. Everyone that is except for a girl with blonde hair and dark green eyes. A girl who no one even really knew much about. A girl that nobody even knew existed. Everyone was granted time to spend at Hogsmead. They were allowed a half hours time to do basically whatever they wanted. Harry decided to take his chances and let out his baby Pegasus. It had been forced to spend quiet a lot of time in a chest which was only opened for feeding. Harry was shocked. The baby Pegasus was acting rather tame. It even began to sit on his shoulder. The baby was attracting lots of attention as Harry walked around with his friends at Hogsmead. Especially the attention of Isabella and Morgan.  
  
Isabella and Morgan were standing in the far corner of the joke shop when Isabella shouted out in a voice audible to practically everyone on the street. "Oh Morgan Look! Look at what Harry has!" Isabella grabbed Morgan by the arm and ran directly towards Harry. "What are you talking about?" Morgan asked until she saw the Pegasus. "Isn't it just so cute?" Morgan looked closely at the Pegasus but then her eyes finally saw Harry. Isabella took notice of the slight blush in Morgan's cheeks. "What's his name? It is a he right?" Morgan asked shyly. Harry turned towards Morgan. His eyes finally got a close glimpse of Morgan. He blushed, just slightly but still enough for Isabella to notice. "Well...uhh...well, it is a he, it's just...it's just, well, I can't think of a name for him yet. I mean in the book Hermione gave me it says that the name can effect the animal's personality." "Oh I get it" said Isabella." It's so cute. Isn't it Morgan?" "Yeah. It's real cute. Well we gotta go. Bye. See you guys later." "Bye." said Harry shyly. Ron looked at Harry. A slight grin on his face. "I saw that!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Saw what?" asked Harry confusedly. "Awww. Never mind." Ron said, slightly rolling his eyes. It was then that Hermione started tugging on Harry and Ron's robes. "What?" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously. "Look who's here?" said Hermione in a low and just barely audible voice. "Who?" questioned Ron and Harry with a look of bewilderment on their faces.  
  
"Look over there down the street and to the right. You know towards the cave where Sirius was hiding."  
  
Ron and Harry looked in that direction. Their faces immediately displayed a look of shock. "What are they doing here?" Ron asked in a concerned voice. "I don't know." answered Hermione. "Why don't we just go over there and pretend were getting some butterbeers and find out?" Harry said. He had been certain that they were up to something and he desperately wanted to know what it was. "Let's go." said Ron and Hermione. They slowly walked over to investigate. They decided not to push their luck and get only to where they could eavesdrop on what they were saying. "What do you mean you can't find her Mr. Crabbe? She was just here a moment ago how far can a sixteen year old girl get?"  
  
"I don't know Mr. Malfoy. All I know is that I can't find her. I've looked all around here. Where else could she be?"  
  
"You were a fool to loose her in the first place. I'll make sure you pay for this. How about you Mr. Goyle? Any sign of the girl?"  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy sir, she's gone. There isn't a trace of Ri...owwww! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Oh and his mudblood girlfriend too."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend" shouted Harry.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot she's two timing you with that ugly apelike quidditch player."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" shouted Ron his voice and face emitting nothing but fury.  
  
"Well nothing that concerns the three of you. Good day". Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle all left quickly as if they had something very important to discuss.  
  
"What was all that about?" Said Hermione pretending not to have heard anything pertaining to her. "I don't know. They are looking for a girl or something. I couldn't catch the name." said Harry still deep in his thoughts. Ron and Hermione were also trying to think of what had just happened. They could tell that something was amiss but they didn't know what it was. "Well, maybe there's another death eater around here that they are looking for?" said Ron. "Maybe," said Hermione with a not too convinced look on her face.  
  
"Hey you guys come on we gotta go now. Time's almost up!" shouted Neville from the carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran as fast as possible to get to the carriages in time.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione shared a carriage wit Fred and George. They originally were consumed with thought over what just happened. Fred and George fixed that soon enough. He startled the Pegasus by opening a package of filibuster fireworks. The Pegasus was all over the place scared to death of the sparkling stars. It whacked George in the face two times. It finally settled down when it realized that the sparkling stars weren't hurting it. It didn't really matter that it calmed down to begin with since they were already fast approaching the castle.  
  
The castle lay before them. Harry sat gazing at its beauty. The carriages finally came to a halt and all the students filed out of the carriages, except Harry. The baby Pegasus refused to leave the carriage. "Oh come on I don't have time to argue with you get out of the carriage right now James!" Harry's voice ordered. "I see you named your Pegasus James, Harry." Hagrid's voice sounded behind him. "I did?" asked Harry. "Yeah you just called him that right now? Didn't you listen to what you said?" asked Hagrid. "I guess I did name him James...hmmm. Come on James" said Harry. James flew out of the carriage and landed once again on Harry's shoulder. "Say Harry you better get in there I think the sorting Ceremony is done already. The feast is probably going to start soon." said Hagrid with a smile on his face. Harry quickly ran into the castle and tried to sneak quietly into the great hall, but to no avail. The students all turned to look at him. Harry just bowed his head and grabbed the seat that Ron and Hermione had save him. "Is the sorting ceremony over?" Harry asked Ron sitting right beside him. "Yeah. Dumbledore's about to make a speech right now." Ron informed Harry.  
  
"Most of you already know that last year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard tournament. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you there will be no triwizard tournament thin year. For those of you who weren't here last year it is because one of our loved students Cedric Diggory representing the Hufflepuff's died. I am however pleased to inform you that Quidditch will be going on as it regularly does. This year we will also have a spring dance. The house cup was not awarded last year because of the horrible event that occurred at the time. It is now that I award the house cup as it rightly belongs to GRYFFINDOR." All the students in the great hall with the exceptions of the slytherins cheered. "The house cup competition will also be taking place this year as well. Oh and first years will note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and that students may not walk about the castle at night. With that said let the feast be..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
Everyone turned and looked. A girl with Blonde Hair and Green eyes stumbled into the great Hall. She had a look of terror and Fatigue on her face. She made her way to the center of the great hall and looked up at Dumbledore. "Help me." Her weak voice said. Shortly after she fainted. For no reason at all Draco Malfoy ran up to the girl trying to see if she was alright. The teachers all had shocked expressions on their faces. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey quickly went to the girl. They used a levitation charm to take her to the hospital wing. All the students stared motionless. No one dared to speak a word. "Carry on students" Dumbledore stated in a grave and hushed voice. For the most part students began to chatter again but Harry Ron and Hermione did not. "Who do you think that was" Ron asked. "Well one thing is for certain the teachers know who she is and so does Draco." said Hermione. "How do you know?" asked Harry "Didn't you see the look on their faces? Believe me they know who she is alright. As for Draco, when have you ever known him to come to some one's aid?" "Hermione's right," said Harry, "Whoever she is, she's not supposed to be here. The teachers all know it. I just wonder who she really is why she's here and weather or not she has something to do with the girl Malfoy was looking for at Hogsmead." With that said they once again became consumed by thought. Who is she really? What connection does she have to the Malfoy's? Why would the Malfoy's be looking for her? How is it all the teachers know who she is? Harry could think of nothing else through the entire feast. 


	5. Hospitol Wing and A Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
  
Now, this is my fifth chapter... enjoy!! And thanks to KEMENRAN and H.P.OTTER5!!  
  
Oh. and I still need a beta if anyone is interested.  
  
Draco followed with Madam Pomfrey all the way to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and McGonagall were close behind, questioning the incident.  
  
"Draco, do you know what Riley is doing her, why she would come here?" Dumbledore had finally asked the question that Draco did not know the answer to.  
  
"Umm... Well I assume she feels safe here, doesn't want to be with her father. Fear probably." and the answer came out of his mouth, before he could stop it... The one thing she didn't want anyone to know, her fear for her father.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked Riley up and down and told Dumbledore that it looks like she has been tortured recently, probably by an unforgivable curse.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at the small girl lying in the bed. "To think she is so young and has been through so much, why would he even want a daughter, knowing what he would do to her."  
  
Draco looked up at Dumbledore, "Do I have to leave, I would like to spend a little time with her, I don't feel I should leave her side"  
  
"Ok Draco, you can stay" he said as he was about to leave "Riley Riddle, you are in my thoughts. Get better, I need to know why you are here" with that Dumbledore was gone.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had rushed back to Riley's side to give her a potion to take away the pain and to fix up her wounds that she had.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I know Professor Dumbledore said you could stay, but please stay out of my way for just a few minutes, until I am done with my examination. Go sit over there." She spoke softly but sternly as she pointed to a chair off to the side and set to work on her new patient.  
  
After Madame Pomfrey was done Draco just sat by Riley's side for a while, wondering what she was thinking, why would she run away, knowing what was in for her once she returned, and she would return, she would have no choice. His thoughts were startled by a movement next to him. Riley was moving and she opened her eyes to see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at her side.  
  
Draco clutched her hand, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Draco, I am fine... I think" she looked around "Where am I?"  
  
"At Hogwarts, you are in the hospital wing, you passed out"  
  
"I am at Hogwarts. really?" she said with a small smile on her face. "You mean... I made it?"  
  
"This is nothing to smile about Riley, you are going to be in a lot of trouble, and I don't know if I can protect you from it, I don't know if anyone can. I hate seeing what he does to you, but this time it will be worse than ever. I want to protect you from him. I guess for now... you will be safe here." said Draco looking a little upset at the situation, why can't I protect her, she is my best friend... the only true one I have, and she is more than a best friend. I can't lose her now.  
  
Madam Pomfrey must have seen that she was awake, because she had gone to get Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me you two, can we have a little talk" came Dumbledore's voice from behind Draco.  
  
"Umm... of course Headmaster" stuttered Draco  
  
"Your Professor Dumbledore!?" Riley practically yelled, she threw his arms around him. "I am finally safe." She whispered into his shoulder  
  
"You are safe?" said a confused Dumbledore "Come now child, and explain." He spoke softly as she leaned back into her pillow.  
  
"He is afraid of you, so I came to you, you are safe to be near" spoke Riley in a lil less than a whisper, she bowed her head not wanting to see the looks on the two faces in front of her. She knew they were confused and worst of all she just professed her fear. "I know I am a strong Witch, but as strong and powerful as I am, my father is the one that taught me everything, of course he would never tell me how to kill him and of course he would never let my power exceed his own" spoke Riley, once again in a soft, quiet voice. "Please don't make me leave, Draco is here and you are here, and this is where I have been trying to run to for the past six years, please I am begging you."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her with a sad face. "I must let you stay, you are safe here. If I can let Harry Potter stay here, than I can let you stay here."  
  
"Harry Potter is here???" Riley spoke up again with big eyes.  
  
"Yes, he is"  
  
"I want to meet him, I have wanted to meet him for a long time" spoke Riley again with her eyes getting bigger with every word, she spoke with excitement, something Draco hasn't seen in a while.  
  
"Uh, ok of course you can meet him, but first you must be sorted into a house, are you strong enough to go to the great hall with me, for it is morning and everyone should be at breakfast right now. We can sort you and than you will be able to meet Mr. Potter." Spoke Dumbledore once again with the twinkle that had been absent for the last 24 hours returning to his gentle blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you very much sir, and yes I feel I can walk, Draco will be with me right, sir?" said the quiet Riley  
  
"Yes of course I will be, I will not leave your side, I promise." He said in a tone that made her question seem totally ignorant. She smiled at him as he went back into his arrogant mode that he needed when he was with the rest of the school.  
  
"Ok, lets go down to breakfast than." Dumbledore said jovially and the three headed out of the hospital wing, leaving a miffed Madame Pomfrey behind.  
  
When the three entered the Great Hall, every head turned, to see who this girl was, it was the same girl who ran into the great hall the night before and caused a great amount of fuss. Harry was particulary interested in finding out who this girl was. He had wanted to know every since he saw her the first time.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, can I get your attention, I have an announcement, but please do not say a word until I have finished, this is VERY important." Spoke Dumbledore from the front of the Great Hall. "We will have a new 6th year student. Her name is Riley. Riley Riddle. And of course everyone knows what that means. So, please be nice to her, she is not here to hurt you. We will now sort her into a house." he motioned for Riley to walk up to a stool and he sat a rather old looking hat on her head...  
  
"Hmm." it whispered in her ear "I know who you are and who your family is, but alas, for you to live you only have one choice of a placing, your father was there, and so were many generations before you, your father has the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin running through his blood, so it must be.. " it trailed of than screamed for the whole hall to hear  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Draco and the other children of death eaters started to clap, they were overjoyed that they had one of there own among them and she was the most powerful of them. This girl had the look of complete innocence, but now everyone knew that she could not be innocent, she must be just like a Slytherin.  
  
Before Riley could walk to Slytherin's table with Draco Dumbledore spoke up again "Harry Potter, I wish to see you at the teacher's table"  
  
Harry looked around, what could he want with me. He looked at Ron and Hermoine with the same confused looks on their faces. Harry got up and walked to the front where Riley had not moved from. She sat staring at him with bright green eyes, as bright as his own. Her eyes showed much excitement in them, unlike the dull green eyes he had previously seen, the ones that looked frightened.  
  
"Hello Harry" spoke Dumbledore I would like to introduce you to Ms. Riddle. Harry went to shake her hand; nice to meet you I am H-" he started to say  
  
"I know who you are. You are Harry Potter! I have been waiting a long time to meet you correctly. It is very nice to finally meet you! You are very powerful and I wanted to meet someone that has defeated my father many times." she spoke with a lot of excitement. "How do you do it?" she said after a moment's hesitation. "How did you beat him? I need to know, so I can beat him too someday." she spoke the last few words much quieter than she had spoke anything else.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words.  
  
"Umm... I don't know, really" he spoke still very confused "But when I figure it out myself I promise I will tell you." With that said she smiled softly and walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco. Harry looking very confused walked back to his seat and stared at his breakfast. That was very strange he thought. He looked over to see where Riley was sitting smiling and talking to Draco like they had known each other for years, ever so often she seemed to look over at Harry and smile.  
  
He now suddenly noticed that Ron and Hermoine were trying to talk to him.  
  
"What was that all about, you seem kind of, lost now" Ron had said.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys, it's just... she asked me something very strange. And I don't understand. I know her father is Vold- I mean You-Know-Who, and all but, shouldn't you you're your family no matter what?" asked Harry  
  
"No," said Hermoine "Would you love your father if he killed everyone, think of the things he must have put her through."  
  
"What did she ask by the way?" came Ron's voice  
  
"Oh, just how I defeated her father, so she could eventually do the same"  
  
"Oh" Hermoine and Ron said in unison.  
  
With that the subject was dropped and they all thought of the strange new girl, and why she is here, they headed to class still wondering the same things.  
  
TBC.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. Classes Begin

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine and belongs to the great J.K. Rowling!!  
  
Thanks for my reviews. I still need a beat if anyone is willing. Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
The first few days got on normally, with the exception of rumors about the infamous Riley Riddle spreading like wildfire. You'd think that one girl couldn't change anything at all, such an innocent looking girl at that. But looks can be deceiving and you should know, never judge a book by its cover.  
  
Riley made her appearances in many of Harry's classes. For instance on a cold Tuesday morning, just as the Gryffindors were huddling around together in-groups for Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherins slowly made their way down the lawn to Hagrid's small stone hut. He could see Riley walking closely with Draco; Harry also noticed the stubborn glare pasted on the pungent face of Pansy Parkinson. A little farther behind a few stray Gryffindors scuttled down the slight incline of the green oceanic grass surrounding everything. He noticed two girls in particular. Isabella (a.k.a. Izzy) and Morgan seemed to be arguing about something but Isabella simply rolled her eyes and looked away, as did Morgan. Her dark eyes met his and for a moment Harry forgot that he was blushing, he couldn't feel his cheeks burning, nor did he hear Ron when he asked what he was staring at. But he did fell Hermione grab his arm and pull him along to the paddock.  
  
Harry unwillingly moved his legs, which felt like steel, secured to the ground with cement. Hagrid told the class to wait patiently as he went and got the 'surprise'. Harry could hear Draco's scoff, saying that it was probably more dumb hippogriffs. Harry gritted his teeth but was delighted at the new sight that met his eyes.  
  
Twenty Pegasus's galloped into view. There was black ones, brown ones, chestnut, gray, blonde, spotted, checked, ones with different color manes and tails. The one that stood out most vibrantly among its colored peers was a pure white one. It was also very tall and seemed to be dominant. Hagrid went off giving their names, strange names they were too, such as Dre (dray) and Dret (drette) apparently pure black twin female Pegasus's. Groups of students Slytherins and Gryffindors alike scampered over the fence, taking turns petting the beautiful creatures. Hagrid had said to treat them with care, just as if they were regular horses. Ron and Hermione found a very pretty orangey chestnut named Apollo and were very content.  
  
Harry watched as everyone found animals to pet and seemed happy. Then he noticed Riley, the strange girl with and even stranger past and stranger more was her question. Harry couldn't help but notice how very skilled she seemed dealing with her Pegasus, which just so happened to be the dominant white one.  
  
Other times were a bit more extraordinary, such as Divination. Riley was in for a treat, well what Trelawney considered a treat. Riley sat at a small round table, accompanied by none other than Isabella Peters, Morgan had gotten bitten by the mugwumps in Herbology (nasty fly-trap like plants, though they craved human flesh not flies). She was ok but Madam Pomfrey was being very persistent. Trelawney crouched in her huge chair making her look even more like and overfed fly. As Trelawney droned on about palmistry, the beginning point of this year, Riley fell into a deep stupor, but was awakened when she heard the teacher speaking to her.  
  
"Give me your hand dear," she said. Riley stuck out her hand. Instead of gasping in terror or looking bored Trelawney gave Riley's hand the weirdest look, she looked.confused. Isabella distinctly heard her mutter "This isn't right? How, how can this, what?" Riley stared intently at her teacher who seemed even more confused than herself.  
  
"W-well it's a bit clouded, as you can see your lifeline, it breaks right here dear, which is usually the sign of when that person dies, but then you see it goes on, which means you died and came back to life, but we all know that can't happen now can it?" Trelawney said trying to be cheerful. Riley paled. Trelawney cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"Your love line, ah dear, three solitary X's. It means you've already lost three very important people in your life, dear, dear almost as depressing as Mr. Potter's." Riley glanced over at Harry who seemed for the first time transfixed on what Trelawney was saying.  
  
"And these lines here they're set in a pattern I have only read about. It's called a rocheterifly sign." Trelawney looked into Riley's emerald eyes. "It means many emotions. Vengeance, deceit, controlling, hate all wrapped into one, not necessarily in your little mind deary, but it means these emotions will always be directed at you, for your entire life, you may be oblivious to them at the moment, but trust me you will learn more about this later in your life." Trelawney took a deep breath and took one more look at Riley's hand before walking back to the front to show the class their assignment. Riley looked at her hand not seeing what Trelawney had seen. Wondering what she'd meant by the three losses, had Riley really already lost three whole people, and never know it? What about the rocheterifly sign? All those emotions, all directed at her? All was revolving around her life? Could Trelawney be right?  
  
Isabella leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry about it; she can't ever predict happy things. Almost every day she predicts Harry Potter's death, don't feel bad." Riley nodded glancing over at Harry again. She knew Izzy's words were meant to be soothing, but it just didn't feel right.  
  
Potions went as usual, Snape's crude remarks towards Harry and the traditional point taking, but one difference was instead of just favoring Malfoy, he favored Riley too, who made a better potion than even Malfoy!  
  
In Charms Riley could make her books stack themselves into a more elaborate castle than even Hermione. Hermione just said "humph!" Even in Transfiguration Riley's rat, when changed to a bird, had elegant tropical feather designs. She was great in everything, but even great students have their flaws, even if not noticeable until it's too late.  
  
The weeks droned on, as slow as a snail. The only exciting thing that happened turned out to just give every single guy an anxiety attack. Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"In an effort cheer you all up; we will be hosting seasonal dances. The first will be this Halloween; couples are not mandatory but are traditional and customary. You will not wear dress robes; costumes are required, thank you."  
  
The hall immediately burst into whispers and giggles. Girls quickly began whispering and pointing. Harry glanced around nervously. He looked at Cho Chang and the spark that seemed so real last year, had gone out. He caught Morgan's eye, she blushed and turned away. Isabella watched Harry for a moment. He turned away his face turning a bright red.  
  
Later in Transfiguration -  
  
Professor McGonagall put them in pairs. They were supposed to be turning the beach ball in front of them into a rug. Harry had been paired with Isabella.  
  
"So uh, Isabella, do you know ho-"  
  
"Izzy, please, and yes I know how to change it," she interrupted him. And they were off trying to change it. Slowly the colors faded into fringes. Harry glanced up and watched Morgan, her long hair falling in her face.  
  
"You know she's crazy about you too?" Isabella had caught him staring.  
  
"Wha?" Isabella faced him.  
  
"She's drop dead in love with you, ask her out," she said before going back to trying to pronounce the spell right. Harry was dumbfounded by Isab- Izzy's bluntness.  
  
"You mean just ask her out, just like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"W-where to?"  
  
"The dance, she'd just die if you asked her, mind you she'd be babbling away in my ear while I'm trying to sleep, but it's worth it. Creticul Hugumph!" The beach ball finally changed into a Persian rug before their eyes.  
  
"Yes, now Harry when you ask her just ask her up front don't beat around the bush she just hates that, bye," Izzy said as the bell rang. She gathered her stuff and left quickly, trying to catch up to Morgan. Harry just stood there staring, thinking 'damn she's blunt!'  
  
TBC. Please Review  
  
~RiLeS~ 


	7. The First Signs of The Beggining

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize is NOT mine, unfortunately.. instead it is the great JK Rowling's.  
  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter..  
  
So Harry asked Morgan, Isabella standing right next to her nodding him along. Sooner than usual the October Hogsmeade trip came. It was so that the couples could buy costumes. Ron had asked Hermione, and of course Draco had asked Riley or more like she had asked him. Harry had talked Isabella into telling him who she liked. Turned out she had a huge crush on Dean Thomas who, after a lot of persuasion from Harry (due to gratitude), asked Isabella. It was a couples' dance, so everyone had their own little theme. Harry and Morgan were going as King Arthur and Genevieve, Ron and Hermione were going to be Romeo and Juliet, and Isabella and Dean were going as salsa dancers. They would where the fluffy dresses and hats and everything. Isabella soon found out what Riley and Draco were going as but told no one, determined to make sure no one copied her friend. Shopping was fun. Though Harry did find out that Riley's outfit included a lot of scarlet red. Hmmm... what could she be?  
  
The night before the dance Harry fell into a strange dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the dance. Harry was dressed as an arch angel. Riley stood next to him dressed as an arch angel as well. But just as he opened his mouth to say hi, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Help me Harry!" she screamed as her white robes were stained red. Harry reached his hand down and Riley grabbed hold, saying "Please Harry! It hurts, oh god help me!" Harry pulled up as hard as he could and when he looked next Riley was in midair with him. But it was no longer Riley. It was a bloody skeleton. Harry let go but the skeleton grabbed his arm. In a voice colder than ice the skeleton whispered "I will get you this time Harry Potter!" The eye sockets glowed red, and suddenly the face formed into that of Voldemort and the arms reached up to strangle Harry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He grabbed his glasses and forced them over his eyes. He looked around the darkened room and saw nothing. He glanced at the clock. 1:00 am. He lay back down and tried to sleep, the next day would surely be better. With that thought he fell back to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up from his uneasy sleep. The dream still flashing vividly before his eyes. What does it mean? Why her? Why now? Why? Hmmm...I just have to know...hmmmm. There's something going on. Something people aren't telling me. Something is wrong. I just don't know what it is? These thoughts filled Harry's head as he got himself dressed and ready to go to the great hall for breakfast. He suddenly remembered it was the day of the dance. It was weird you would think that the dance would have taken place on Halloween exactly. His cheeks turned red at the thought of him and Morgan going to the dance together. He also liked the fact that potions would be canceled to allow time for people to get dressed in their costumes.  
  
Harry was dressed quickly. He grabbed his books for classes and ran down the stairs. He wanted to join in the excitement that he knew must be going on. The dance was that day after all. More overly he couldn't wait to join his friends. He couldn't wait to see Morgan. He was running late and was running through the hall ways to get there as fast as he could. It seemed like he had been waiting for an eternity when he finally reached the double doors that would let him into the great hall. He reached out to push the doors open but something wasn't right. Something felt wrong. Terribly wrong. He couldn't explain it and he didn't know why he felt the way he did or what made him feel that way. All Harry knew was that one way or another something wasn't right. Something had happened. But what?  
  
Harry finally made his way through the heavy wood door. He looked into the room. No one was talking. No one even looked at him as he entered the room. Everything was silent. Nothing was even moving really. It looked like every one was dead. Everything was quiet until a loud cry was heard from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Nooooo! It can't be true. He didn't do anything wrong. He was good. He was loyal. He did what was asked of him. How could this have happened? It just isn't fair. It can't be real! It can't be real! It just can't be. It can't. It can't! How did this happen? It can't have happened. You're all wrong! Some one has made a mistake! This is wrong! It can't be real! It just can't be! It can't I tell you it can't."  
  
Harry stood near the door. He didn't dare move. Aside from the wailing everything was awkward and silent. People's heads were all bowed and if they weren't their expressions were saying everything. Something serious had happened. Something no one expected or was ready for. Something that everyone had hoped wouldn't happen. Harry wished he could look towards the Slytherin table but even that seemed like it would be too much movement. He wished he knew what had happened and he wanted more than anything for the awkwardness of the moment to end. He wanted to know what could have possibly happened to make everything go on. He stood there motionless. He could hear horribly sad cries of pain in the background. What happened? Why is everyone like this? What's wrong? Who's crying? Why? I need to know. What happened?  
  
It seemed like an eternity had passed and still no one had moved or spoke a word. There wasn't even a hint of a whisper in the room. Just the cries of a Slytherin. Harry felt he couldn't even move to look and see who it was. Then finally some one cleared their throat as if prepared to speak. But who? Harry couldn't look and see. He couldn't see anything. Some one say something already. I want to know what is going on. I want to know what has happened. Who ever it was please speak soon. This is too awkward. Harry waited. There was another noise. Another clearing of the throat. Would they speak? Harry waited. He hoped they would.  
  
"Eh..erm." They did it again. Will they speak? Harry waited anxiously. Finally some one spoke. It was Dumbledore. Harry now felt free to turn his head and look towards the front. He noticed everyone's face was pale. With either a remorseful, worried, or scared expression on their face. Dumbledore was grave and serious. What happened? Why are they all like this? All the answers to the questions he was asking came in Dumbledore's next words.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Crabbe. Everything I just told you is the truth and is as accurate as possible. There are a few questions you will need to answer Mr. Crabbe. You need not answer now but you must answer them eventually. The Ministry of Magic will see to it that you do so. Severus will you please escort Mr. Crabbe to my chambers? See to it that he is not left alone. I will be there shortly. I have a few things to do first." Dumbledore's voice was calm and grave.  
  
"Yes sir. Come with me Crabbe."  
  
Crabbe got up slowly. His face was swollen and red. Tears were running down the sides of his cheeks still. Harry almost felt bad for him. It was hard not to. He could easily guess what had happened but he needed to have it confirmed. The questions still remained only this time a few of them were answered. Why was Crabbe crying? Why would the Ministry of Magic need to speak with him? More overly why was every one including Professor Dumbledore responding to this event? What was the event exactly? How id it happen? When did it happen? Why?  
  
"I'm afraid that I have some very bad news. News that concerns all of you. Both staff and students will be affected by it. Some of you might already know but some of you do not and it is imperative that you find out as soon as possible or you may find yourself in grave danger." Dumbledore's eyes shifted towards Harry. Harry felt awkward being singled out like that. It was during that time that he walked toward the Gryffindor table and grabbed a seat across from Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore began to peak as soon as Harry looked up again.  
  
"I must tell you that we have lost a member of the Ministry of Magic early this morning. Mr. Crabbe was found dead at Hogsmeade. The cause has not yet been confirmed but everything points to one of the forbidden curses. Some of our students have already learned the curse, which I am now speaking of and some of you have not. The dark mark was found looming over his body. It is the dark mark which makes this matter especially serious since the death occurred at Hogmeade. It is because of this frightful, grave, and sad event that there will be some changes here at Hogwarts. These changes are meant for the common good of everybody. I expect that they be followed to the best of your ability. Some of our students will be affected by these changes more than other's. I must ask that all of you take them seriously. Now is not the time for fun and games. It will only do more harm then good." As soon as Harry heard this he began to think again. What changes will be occurring at Hogwarts? What does he mean that more will be affected then others? Why was Mr. Crabbe killed? By whom.Voldemort? Is the ministry going to cover this up? Will they finally admit Voldemort's existence? What's going to happen? All these thoughts filled Harry's head. He wanted Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"Let's get down to the short term effects. Since this event occurred so close to Hogwarts the Halloween dance will be canceled. Until I hear otherwise that decision stands. If the Ministry of Magic feels it is safe to continue with our original plans then I will allow the dance but for now it is considered canceled. A few years ago this school had made it so that every student was escorted to their next class. This rule will be reinstated. No one is permitted to leave the castle at night and no one is allowed anywhere in the castle other then the common rooms past nine o'clock. The library however will remain open at all hours but I must warn you that if you stay in the library past nine o'clock you must stay the entire night. There will be no students allowed to walk the halls for any reason. Quidditch will be going on as planned. You must after all have something to look forward to. In fact there are many positions open this year. Tryouts will be held on October 30 to select both Captains and players. Try your best. A judge from outside the school will be coming to select the captains on each team based only on ability and on potential. Some of you will be delighted to see who it is that will judge you. I'll leave that a secret.  
  
I have some other changes on curriculum. Some of our students have a very poor performance in our classes. That will no longer be tolerated. Being ignorant can hurt and even kill you. It is time that we put a stop to that. Students that I feel are in need of assistance will be placed in special classes designed to make them catch up to the standards. It does not mean that these students are in any way magically impaired it only means that for whatever reason he or she is holding back or scared to try. There will be no toleration of teasing of any kind. Some of you will face far more difficult challenges. Challenges that will and can not be avoided. You will work hard but it is for the best." Dumbledore's eyes settled on Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Why is he looking at us like that? What does he mean we will be working harder then any one else? What is he planning? Are we going to be placed in a catch up class? No that can't be. He wouldn't look at Hermione if that was the case. Ron and me maybe but never Hermione. What does he have planned? Harry wished he wouldn't look at him and his friends like that. He wanted to know the answers.  
  
"Well, then the students I have chosen to take the advanced courses are as follows:" Every one straightened instantaneously. A feeling of uneasiness and anxiousness filled the room. No one spoke there was silence once again. Harry began to feel queasy. As though some one was squishing his insides. He couldn't wait to know who Dumbledore had chosen. He knew Hermione was a shoe in. I'll miss her. With the amount of work that those students will have to do I will never see her again. Not to mention she will be stuck in the library until morning every single day. I wonder if Ron will be okay. He's going to miss her. To bad Ron and I didn't try harder. I think we could have gotten in. I wonder who all of them are. Hmmm.Just tell us already.  
  
"Well may I please have all of these students come up to the front. They are..er.hem.Hermione Granger," Harry noticed Ron's sad look as she happily left the table and went up to the front. She didn't even look back until she reached the front of the great hall. Then she looked kind of sad and lonely without them.  
  
"George Weasley," Ron's and Fred's chins dropped as George uneasily approached the front of the room.  
  
"Fred Weasley," Fred chocked on his own tongue. It took him a while before he got up out of his seat and made it to the front of the great hall.  
  
"Morgan LeFay XXV," Harry watched and blushed as Morgan walked up to the front of the great hall. He had now lost Hermione, Morgan, and Fred and George Weasley. He felt alone.  
  
"Riley Riddle," Every one in the great hall gasped. Including some of the teachers. Isn't she Voldemort's daughter? Why would Dumbledore allow her to become stronger? There must be a reason. Why would he do it if he didn't have a reason? Why her? She can't be good. Or can she?  
  
There was a pause. The room was again silent. No one said anything. Everyone stared at Riley as she approached the front. You could tell by the way that she looked that she knew what everyone was thinking. She moved awkwardly and her face was red. You couldn't tell if it was from shock, anger, or even joy. The awkwardness became monotonous. Harry wanted it to stop. He knew that every one did. Finally after some time Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"You know I had hoped some of you would show a little more respect to these talented young witches and wizards. I do hope that you do this for the rest of our advanced students.  
  
"Er.hem. Neville Longbottom," Harry looked up. He heard a lot of chuckling. He looked over to Ron and noticed that Ron also was quite shocked. He smiled at Neville as he nervously approached and fumbled his way up to the front of the great hall.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," with that Ron threw his head down on the table. Poor Ron now his whole family has this honor that he doesn't. I know he could get it. We both could if we had applied ourselves. I wish I could tell him that. He wouldn't believe me.  
  
Ronald Weasley," Ronald looked up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore chose him. Dumbledore chose him to take these special advanced classes. He stood up hurriedly starring back at Harry as he approached the front of the classroom. Now I am really all alone. Dumbledore took every one I know. Every one I was close to. How many people do I have to loose in a lifetime? Isn't my mother and father enough? Not even counting my twin sister. I guess at least I have Quidditch. It just won't be the same without Ron and Hermione. Or any one else for that matter. I'm all alone. Virtually all of the Gryffindor are gone and only one slytherin. He even chose Ginny. She's a year younger then I am. Well that's more time to visit with Hagrid and practice Quidditch. A few more names were mentioned some most of them were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Harry wasn't really paying attention any more. He was thinking of how he was going to spend his time without his friends. Come to think of it he thought he'd enjoy the workload as long as all his friends were there. He kept thinking until something jabbed him in the side. "Ouch!" Harry said.  
  
It was Colin Creevey. "What do you want?" Harry asked blatantly. "Me.oh nothing...It's just.well.Dumbledore he err.he just called your name to be in the advanced classes." Said Colin shyly "What did you say?" asked Harry startled. "You heard what I said now get up to the front before he says your name over again. He just said Isabella's name. You don't want him to have to repeat yours do you? Now go." With that Harry left the table and walked to the front of the room. He found a gap in the line before Isabella and quickly filled it.  
  
"And now may I have a round of applause for all the students in the advanced program?" With that everyone cheered and shouted. Harry looked at Riley, and met eyes with Draco Malfoy standing very near to her. He turned he saw Hermione and Ron holding hands and looking at him. He laughed and smiled. He then saw Morgan. Then their eyes met. Both of them began to blush wildly. He didn't know what was in store for him. All he knew was that whatever it was he could tolerate it with all his friends there. He was happy again.  
  
"These changes will be put into effect next week after Halloween. With or without the permission of the ministry. These students will be in a class of their own. There will not be any separation of the houses. It is imperative that they learn these skills together. Also they students placed in programs that are considered catch up this in no way means that you are incapable it either means you haven't tried or that you just haven't shown what we know you are capable. You will also be placed in a class of your own. There will be no separation of houses for you students either. Students in regular classes will remain with their schedule. They will attend classes with their own houses. There will be changes with your classes of course due to time. I can not even signify how important it is that each of you performs to your best ability. If Volde.sorry you know who has in fact returned it will be important that each of you students know how to protect yourselves. This is designed for every one's best interests. Classes will not be held today. Return to your common rooms. All of our faculty will be very busy today. There is a lot of work to be done and a lot of questions to answer. With that I leave you all. Go back to your common rooms immediately. Food will be served upstairs seeing as how none of you have really had the chance to eat."  
  
Every one returned to their common rooms as planned. No one even stayed behind to linger with their friends. Harry felt worried and yet content at the same time. It seemed like every one in the advanced group walked together up front. Every one else just kind of staggered behind. Harry didn't like that he wished they would be a complete group. He knew it wouldn't be possible. He just wished that it could be. He loved the thought of being in classes with all of his friends. Even his friends that weren't his grade level. Before he knew it they were back in the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and just broke out with laughter they we're just so happy. Fred opened a pack of Filibuster Fireworks and they all had fun together. Something told them that moments like this would be few and far between. And yet they weren't in the least bit upset about it. They all knew one way or another, things would be okay. Things would work out. Harry even pulled out a few of his jokes that Fred and George had given him for his birthday. He managed to trick a lot of people.  
  
Everyone woke up the next morning and got ready to go down to breakfast the next morning but it wasn't the same. Everyone was ready for business. Ready to study and ready to do work. It was weird. Harry had never known Hogwarts to be that way. In a way he kind of liked it. He had been thinking it was time for a change. After all he couldn't just leave things up to coincidence any more. I mean he had escaped death a few times by things that were pure coincidence. He was a strong wizard. They all were really but he felt like it was time to prove it to people. Ron he knew felt the same way. Other than the preparedness that every one exhibited things were still the same. They were all chatting. At least every one except the people at the Slytherin table. It was understandable. They all were from death eater's families. Ron saw Harry starring at the Slytherins. "I wonder who's father killed him?" He said assuredly. "I know. It must be horrible knowing that some one that's close to you killed your father. I mean they are all pretty much death eaters aren't they?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione. "Yeah that must be horrible. That's the price they pay though. I mean they must have asked to be death eaters right? There is always a cost in everything. You know who must maintain order in his group and he'll do so any way that he can. He doesn't care if he looses a few members here and there." Ron said with a sense of finality.  
  
One of them he recognized as something from Sirius. He knew what it was right away. It was a warning. He quickly tucked it in his pocket. Hermione and Ron drew away people's attention by asking them about their schedules. They would be getting new ones that day. It easily brought excitement to the table. Harry then took the other note from Hedwig's leg. It was a congratulations letter from Mrs. Weasley. Ron had gotten one too. Harry couldn't explain it but he some how felt that when he got this letter it was like Ron's family had accepted him. He was considered just as important as Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. He felt like he had a family. He didn't even have to finish the letter to know that at the bottom it would ask him to be careful and be extremely cautious. He looked at Ron whose face had a shocked expression on it. "Ron, are you okay? What's wrong? Ron are you okay? Ron?" Harry yelled trying to pull him out of some sort of trance.  
  
"I'm fine Harry. Really I'm fine it's just they brushed it over. I mean look at the daily profit. The investigation has already completed. They already questioned Crabbe and chalked it up to a want to be you know who attack look at what it says here.  
  
'My father is not a death eater. He was acquitted of that a long time ago. Plus I don't think he should be the one on trial here. I mean he's the victim. The ministry says that there isn't sufficient evidence to prove the return of you know who. My father was not really well liked. I mean it was part of his job to enforce wizarding law and people that he caught all hated him. There would be plenty of people that would hate him enough to kill him. This was also part of Crabbe's testimony. 'Well I don't think people should panic. There isn't and hasn't been any evidence of you-know- who. Unless you count the word of a deranged headmaster, a claims to be ex- deatheater, a teacher that has been brainwashed by the headmaster, and a boy that might not be, well, all there, you know? It is with that statement from Cornelius Fudge that we ask all witches and wizards every where not to panic.  
  
"I can't believe that they did this? How could they do that? Who wrote this anyways it wasn't really phrased well. Hermione did you ever let go of Rita Skeeter? She'd be pretty helpful about now." Harry asked. "No I didn't she is still alive though. Well let's go see her then. We need to talk to her. She needs to warn the people. They will believe her." "No Harry not now. I can't." "Why can't you Hermione?" "Well I can't open the jar. You see the spell I used kind of made the jar unopenable. I haven't bothered to look for a spell to reverse it because there wasn't a hurry. I've been feeding her through a small hole." Hermione sounded relieved to finally tell them that one of her spells had gone wrong. Actually she looked kind of teary eyed. Ron instantly hugged her. "Come on Hermione. That doesn't mean anything you know that right? Let's go to the library to find the spell and read the letter that well you know. Don't feel bad." Ron told Hermione soothingly. The three of them left for the library. Each looking at their schedules on the way. They had only an hour before they had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Part of them wanted to talk to Rita and part of them wanted to see Lupin early before class.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione found the spell in no time. It seemed that they knew the library a lot better than they thought they did. As they walked up to Gryffindor tower to get Rita, Harry talked to Ron about tryouts. They were tomorrow. "Are you going to try out Ron?" "Yeah I'm going to try out for chaser and keeper. I don't want to be captain." "I think I'm going to try for captain. I'm not sure. I wonder who's going to judge us." "I don't know. No one knows." "Yeah. I hope you make it. I don't care if I make captain. As long as it's good for the team I don't care." "Me, too! Hey we're here already. No one's here let's do it." "Ok just let me get her." Hermione returned swiftly. She quickly recited Odnu Laes the jar opened instantly and the bug turned into Rita Skeeter right before their eyes. "Took you long enough. What day is it?" "It's October 29. We need you to do something for us." Said Harry shyly. "Really? I didn't know. I thought you let me out because you are nice little kids. So tell me what do you need?" "Well, you see Volde.oh sorry you know who has returned to full power. Cornelius Fudge keeps letting it get brushed off. Yesterday Mr. Crabbe died. We know that Malfoy and Goyle are in on it. We also know that it has something to do with this mysterious girl that Crabbe lost and couldn't find. We last saw them at Hogsmeade. Malfoy threatened him." Harry said slowly and gravely. "How do I know you aren't lying? I mean your mental health is questionable." "Just stop it.You know he isn't crazy. You know all that, and you also know that you know who is back. You know this. All we are asking you to do is some real reporting and Journalism to warn people. I mean you are a reporter and a journalist aren't you?" Ron yelled at Rita. "Alright I'll do it. But only to prove to you three that I am good at my job. After this I get to live my life outside a jar got it?" "Okay but you have to do this." Said Hermione. "Yeah and you can't write anything bad about us or our family members. No stretching the truth or lying." Harry added. "Okay I promise. Can I leave now and get started?" "Yes you can." Hermione added opening the window. With that Rita turned back into a bug and flew out the window towards Hogsmeade.  
  
"I hope she can do it." Said Ron. "Me too." Harry replied. They all walked fast down to Their Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts class. They got there very early. "Hello Professor Lupin!" the three of them chimed in the moment that they saw him. All three of them ran up to him and hugged him tightly before he could answer. Professor Lupin looked like he was starting to cry. All three of them did. James had followed Harry and was almost instantly fond of Lupin. "How are you guys?" Lupin asked happily. "We're fine. We are all in your class next period." "I know Hermione I saw that. I know you will all do well in this class. We are going to cover a lot of stuff this year that wizards don't know how to do. Each of you will learn new things like dueling. Hagrid will cover the monsters. You will learn how to protect yourself from advanced dark arts as well as how to fight back. Oh Ron and Harry I have something for you. I didn't get a chance to send them during Summer I was.uh.busy." Lupin handed them two long packages. "Oh Hermione you didn't think I would forget you did I?" Professor Lupin pointed to a big box behind him. They opened their gifts quickly  
  
"Oh wow! How did you get these? I mean the thunderbolts 2000 just came out the day before school started. Plus it's expensive. I mean, we're talking 100 times better then the firebolts. I can't wait to try it out!" exclaimed Harry. "Me too. I could use this for try outs. Harry you have to teach me some cool moves. I just have to make the team!" Ron said overcome with joy. "Ron I'm sure you are good enough. If you insist I will show you how to believe in yourself." The second Harry said that Ron, Lupin and Harry began to laugh out loud when all of a sudden they heard a loud burst of joy.  
  
"Professor Lupin where did you get this? How did you know?" asked Hermione holding a book about becoming an animagus and a professional potions kit was neatly laid out behind her. "I know because I know.its fine with me. I won't bust you for it. Hermione I trust all of you. If you guys feel you are ready then you have to go for it." "Hermione you were serious? I mean I know there were spaces on the map for our names but this? It's dangerous. It's against the rules." Ron looked at Hermione unsure of what to do. "We don't have to do it now. We don't even have to do it this year. I just want to do it some day. You know it would be fun and useful. We wouldn't have such a hard time with everything." "Okay Hermione just not now." Ron said worried. "Thanks for the gifts Professor Lupin." They shouted in unison. Once again they hugged him. They quickly let go of him once they heard the bell ring. Class would be starting soon.  
  
The day was perfect. Harry was in a class with one of his favorite wizards. All of his friends were in there. He had a seat next to Morgan and Ron. Riley sat in front of him to the right then Fred and George. Ginny sat behind him and Hermione sat behind him to the right. It was perfect. The first day was basically an introduction to the class. They didn't really do much other then that except get desk and materials. The were each given new books and other magical objects that no one knew existed.  
  
The next class they had was Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. They mainly just talked with Hagrid in that class since Hagrid couldn't get any Magical creatures that were up to the standards. James had fun playing with the other Pegasus. He wasn't getting any bigger yet and Harry had grown fond of him. He wished that he wouldn't grow big. That would mean having to let him go and sleep in the stables like the other Pegasus. He didn't know what he would do with him when he got too big. How was he going to take him home? How would he hide him? He wished they would find a way to clear Sirius' name that way he could stay with him.  
  
The rest of the day was perfect. They heard at the end of the day that Cornelius Fudge had arrived at the Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione convinced Hagrid to let them listen to the conversation Fudge and Dumbledore were having.  
  
"I'm not denying that strange things are happening out there. I never said that they weren't. I merely said that I didn't think you know who was behind them. I don't care what you say he isn't."  
  
"Fudge you must understand this. Voldemort is back. Just because he didn't attack right away doesn't mean anything. He's plotting something. People need to know. We need to make the necessary precautions."  
  
"Based on what Dumbledore? Hmmm. The word of a kid who may or may not be mentally unstable? There is no proof."  
  
"The proof is right there in front of you. You just don't want to see it Cornelius."  
  
"Argh, darn bugs, there isn't proof. Why would I destroy the stability the wizarding community just got, based on a hunch?"  
  
"Then I take it you do think in some way that Voldemort has returned?"  
  
"Err.don't say the name. No I don't at all. I believe the death eaters are just making more appearances then they usually do so that we give into them. I refuse to believe his return. It is under my order that you do nothing to spread such non-sense around."  
  
"Fudge you must listen. The giants must be recruited. The dementors must be removed from Azkaban. It must be done or all that we have worked for will perish. After that we will never get it back."  
  
"I will not hear of anymore of this nonsense. You can keep your special classes but the dance will go on and there will be nothing more about precautions in Hogwarts. Good day Dumbledore."  
  
"Fudge you are making a deadly mistake. You have doomed us all. People will die. We are fighting the same thing. You must listen to me." Dumbledore pleaded, but Fudge just kept walking until he just disappeared from view.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what they heard. The rest of the day was just depressing. They ate dinner where it was quickly announced that the dance was still on and would be taking place in two days. It was also announced that try outs were in the morning the next day. Classes will not be held. Instead students would be allowed to watch the people try out. Harry and Ron were anxious. Harry sat there and suddenly his eyes caught Morgan's. Only this time instead of just blushing Morgan went over to him. "Hey Harry." "Hello Morgan." It was kind of awkward but the eventually became more comfortable. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry smiling. The liked seeing him and Morgan. They just fit together so well. "You know you can just tell those two are really in love," Ron whispered to Hermione. "Yeah I know. Look at them. Remember when we were like that? I mean when everything was awkward?" Hermione asked Ron. "Boy, do I ever. I had the hardest time working up the courage to talk to you." They both stopped talking when they saw Harry look at them. "So Harry are you trying out for captain?" "Yeah I hope I make it. How about you are you trying out?" "Yeah I'm going for chaser. I might try out for keeper just in case but I really want chaser." "Well I hope you get it." "I hope you get captain. Well I got to go. See you tomorrow. If I don't see you in the morning I will at try outs. The rest of the day was filled with nothing but anxiousness and nervousness. No one really slept well that day. They were all too excited.  
  
TBC.. Please Review!  
  
~RiLeS~ 


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is absolutely NOT mine... unfortunately!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!! I still NEED a beta... if anyone is interested... hmm... that is about it... LET the story begin... well... continue...  
  
When Harry woke the next morning he was just as nervous as the night before, he really wanted to be captain, but kept wondering if he would do a good job at it... Oh, well. Not much time to think about that he thought. He got up and ready and went down to breakfast. All of last year's quidditch team was already down there, wondering who would be next on the team and who would be the next captain.  
  
A few other people were sitting around nervous also. Ron was at breakfast before Harry. Barely touching his food. Harry felt the same way; he felt if he were to eat he may throw up. After a while everyone headed down to the quidditch field.  
  
When everyone was down to the field, Professor Dumbledore had a few words.  
  
"Excuse me everyone." he spoke and everyone quieted, "This year I have found a very reliable judge for choosing captains and such. I would like to introduce him," as he said these words Victor Krum came up from behind him, "Many of you may know him already, but this is Victor Krum. I expect everyone to be polite to him. And Good Luck Everyone!"  
  
The different teams were split up, given sections to tryout in. Through out practice the people who were trying out for captains were being watched. Victor had already came around to Harry a few times to talk to him.  
  
Right now, they were trying out for keepers, Ron went down for keeper and so did Morgan, a few other people were trying also, Dean, Seamus and even Colin Creevey were among them. Harry really hoped Ron would get this spot. They played a little while with the rest of the team, practiced maneuvers and had bludgers and quaffles hit towards them at the same time. While they were practicing keepers, Harry noticed that Riley was trying out for keeper of Slytherin. He saw Draco watching her every move. 'Hmm... thought Harry, maybe he is supposed to be watching her, for her father. Or maybe he likes her. He seems to actually have a heart when it comes to her. That is strange. Draco with a heart', he thought. 'No way.' Harry looked around a little more and saw Izzy was watching Riley very intently too. Maybe she is good, I haven't been really watching her tryout, but people watching that close, she must be pretty good, thought Harry.  
  
Although Harry liked Morgan and all, he really hoped Ron would get this spot. Compared to everyone else, he was the best and his new broom helped out a lot.  
  
The other teams were currently practicing seekers and beaters. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were watching to see there competition for upcoming year.  
  
Soon it was time for the Gryffindors to have tryouts for a new chaser. Ron and Morgan joined this tryout again, along with Dean, Neville, Seamus, Colin, and many others. Harry looked up at Morgan and blushed a little, noticing she was looking right back at him.  
  
'Man', he thought, I hope she is our chaser. I will get to spend a lot more time with her.  
  
The other teams were also trying our for their chasers. Harry noticed Riley still out there; it looked as if she were trying out for captain too. He wondered weather she would get it and weather she would be a problem for them.  
  
After the tryouts were finished, everyone who had tried out were sitting in the stands, waiting for the results.  
  
Harry went and sat next to Riley. He just felt he needed to know more about this girl. She looked as if she had not a friend in the world and she was happy being on her own. Never talked to anyone except Draco. Harry was very curious about this girl. He sat down next to her and Riley looked up, she smiled sweetly and looked back down.  
  
"Umm... Hi Riley" Harry finally spoke  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"Well, how have classes been?"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Oh" said Harry  
  
"Well, just thought I would come over and talk to you"  
  
She finally looked up, "Why would you want to do that? I should be the last person you want to talk to." She drifted off.  
  
"Why do you say that? Just because you are a Riddle? Naw, I don't judge people that way." said Harry "I just wanted to know more about you, don't know why, you just seem... interesting"  
  
She smiled again, "I seem interesting? That is a new one. Not compared to you I am not... "She stopped "Harry? I have a question."  
  
"What would that be, and can I answer it this time?"  
  
"Well, I would hope so" Riley got quiet again "after your parents were ummm... killed, did that ruin your life, did he ruin your life??"  
  
"Did he ruin it???" Harry almost shouted, but than quieted down after he realized the stares he was getting. "Yes, of course he did, I went to live with the most horrible people! They have never treated me like a son, always like a slave."  
  
"Oh" Riley was quiet again  
  
"Well, since we are asking personal questions. What happened with your parents? You must have a mother..."he stopped looking at the new look plastered on her face. He wasn't sure if it were anger, pain, sadness or something else.  
  
The most unexpected thing happened. She started to laugh. More evil than she ever seemed, but her laugh was filled with anger and pain, you could tell.  
  
"She was murdered, no, lets see, she was tortured AND THAN murdered." Riley spoke "My father did it, I know he did"  
  
Harry was quiet. How could someone be so evil? But Riley seemed to read his mind.  
  
"He isn't always evil, you know." she said "He really does seem to love me sometimes, but only sometimes. He treats me like a daughter even sometimes, other times he treats me like his little clone and yet others like the child of an enemy."  
  
She was once again quiet and Harry wondered what he should do. He was lost in his thoughts about this girl. She was such an angry person. She looks so innocent though, but she has built up a lot of anger throughout her lifetime and she was finally beginning to show it, now that she was away from her father.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Can I get everyone's attention" he spoke up  
  
"I would like to announce the new members and captains of our teams."  
  
He started to read off both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and now he was to tell Gryffindor.  
  
"For Gryffindor, your new chaser will be Morgan LeFay, the new keeper will be Ron Weasley" Ron was so excited, he was the one who had not done something special in his family and now he did. "And your new captain will be none other than Harry Potter" everyone applauded.  
  
"And last, For Slytherin your new keeper will be Riley Riddle and your new Captain will be...  
  
... Riley Riddle!" the crowd went quiet. People started to whisper among themselves, but loud enough for even Riley to hear. "How could SHE be captain?" some students said in shock "But she's new!" "That can't be right?" "Why would anyone want HER to become captain?" others said words like these with sneers planted on their faces.  
  
Riley was shocked yet unhappy she had made it. She didn't know if she really wanted it. Would she be good enough? Match up to her father's standards. She would never get to show him that she was good at quidditch, he would never be allowed near the school grounds. Oh well, she thought... It was her choice to leave. But she kept feeling she wanted to go back. Crabbe and Goyle were now scared to death of her and other death eater's children were becoming afraid also. She didn't like that, but she always had Draco and it looked like she would soon have Harry Potter as a friend also.  
  
Everyone was now leaving the stands, it was late and dinner time was fast approaching. Draco had caught up with Riley and was congratulating her. He put his arm around her. Riley whispered something to him and he started to laugh. Pansy Parkinson was trailing close behind. Riley had noticed this and started talking to Draco more. Pansy had about enough of this. She went up to them.  
  
"Draco hunny, what are you doing with that... girl all the time? She isn't safe."  
  
"Why don't you put your pig snout in someone else's business, before I hex you!" shouted Riley  
  
Everyone who knew Riley knew that is exactly what she would do, but usually without warning. Pansy looked at them once again and than stomped in to the great hall.  
  
Draco and Riley walked into the great hall laughing, not caring who was watching. Draco was Riley's. She had been his friend forever and she was not giving up without a fight. 'He is the closest person to me', she thought 'and he is the only one that really truly cares all the time about me. He would never hurt me and I will not give him up. Not for anyone, especially a Parkinson! My father would need to hear about this if it continued. What am I saying; I can't talk to my father. He will kill me or worse not kill me and keep me for his evil plots against Harry.'  
  
Draco shook her from her thoughts.  
  
"What is going on, you seem dazed?" said Draco  
  
"Oh, it's just the dance tomorrow, I am excited"  
  
"Oh really? Is it because you are going with me?" said a smiling Draco  
  
"Well, no, but you can think that if you want too." Riley said laughing at a distraught Draco. "Of course I am excited to go with you, who else would want to be seen with me"  
  
"That isn't true Riley. Anyone would be lucky to go with you let alone be seen with you." said a sincere Draco. "I am just happy I am that lucky guy"  
  
At last it was time for everyone to be in their common rooms, it was almost 9 o'clock and people were running so they would make it in time. In the Gryffindor common room there was a lot of celebrating for Ron and Morgan and also Harry. Everyone was excited. The girls were all talking quietly about the following night and most guys were nervous or trying to find last minute dates.  
  
Finally everyone had left the common room and was in their dorms. Most everyone was sleeping. Except for Harry. If you went down to the dungeons you would realize Riley wasn't sleeping either. They had both had some strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. No that something horrible would happen. But they would just have to wait and see.  
  
TBC. Please Review!!  
  
~RiLeS~ 


	9. The Ball and Revisiting the Hospital

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is absolutely NOT mine... unfortunately!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, well my reviewer!! Why don't have that many readers. hmm.  
  
I still NEED a beta... if anyone is interested... hmm... that is about it... LET the story begin... well... continue...  
  
The following day was the dance, everyone was rushing around. The girls were very nervous and didn't have much to occupy their minds.  
  
Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizards chess and Morgan, Izzy (Isabella) and Hermoine sat near watching. Morgan sat chatting to Izzy about that night.  
  
Hermoine stood up and said, "Don't you think we should be getting ready. You too boys, go on and get dressed."  
  
"Aww... Hermoine," Ron stopped to see her face "Oh well, I guess I can't fight that. I will go put on my girly costume."  
  
"It is not girly Ron!" said Hermoine "I think it looks very nice on you."  
  
Everyone soon conceded and went upstairs to get ready for the dance.  
  
The boys were naturally the first ones done getting ready. Harry sat in a daze, his scar had hurt earlier, but he chose not to tell anyone, actually he had thought nothing of it. He just wanted to enjoy the night.  
  
When the girls finally came down all of the guys jaws had dropped. Fred and George had already left with their dates and Ginny had come down the stairs in a beautiful dress. She looked just like a princess, and that is what she was. Ron was staring at her disbelieving and telling her to go change when Hermoine Izzy and Morgan came down the steps. Dean, Harry and Ron all looked to where their dates were standing.  
  
Isabella and Dean were dressed as Salsa dancers. Izzy had a beautiful Spanish looking dress on.  
  
Ron and Hermoine were dressed as Romeo and Juliet. Ron was forced to wear tight looking things and Hermoine's dress was beautiful, she looked just the way that one would picture Juliet.  
  
Harry and Morgan were last. Harry was King Arthur and Morgan was Genevieve. They looked magnificent. Morgan was wearing a long dress that looked like something you would see in England in the renaissance era. Harry looked just like a king.  
  
They all stepped out of the portrait hole together and went to the dance. Harry thought this would be the greatest night ever, especially with Morgan on his arm. How wrong could he be?  
  
"Morgan, you look, umm... you look bea- beautiful." Harry said while blushing  
  
Morgan was now blushing also, "Thank you Harry"  
  
"Izzy, since you are a salsa dancer, are you gonna show us some of your moves on the dance floor?" Asked Morgan in a teasing voice.  
  
"Why of course I will." said Izzy.  
  
"Umm. are you sure you will, do I have to?" stuttered Dean, fearing she would say yes.  
  
They all laughed and stepped into the Great Hall which was now transformed into a beautiful ballroom.  
  
When they stepped into the ballroom everyone started walking to find a table to sit at.  
  
Harry suddenly had a feeling that he needed to know where Riley was. She had not yet entered apparently, because Draco and her were no where to be found. Just as Harry thought this, Riley and Draco walked in, with Pansy scoffing behind them, muttering incomprehensible words.  
  
Draco and Riley looked wonderful. Riley and Draco were both Devils. Well, actually Riley was a Deviless. She had a tight body suit on in bright red and a little red skirt with it. She also had horns and a tail. Draco was a Devil, but a manlier one. Harry started to wonder if there was more than friendship to the two of them. They walked right up to Harry and Draco started to say "Hello Scar Face, move--" "Shh" Said Riley harshly, "Now you two, make up! And believe me I will not take no for an answer."  
  
Draco and Harry just stared at each other.  
  
"Sorry Pot-"  
  
"Umm... no, that is not how it works, his name is Harry." said Riley  
  
"Sorry Harry, this means a lot to Riley so I am sorry for treating you badly." Draco said as quietly as he could, hoping no one except Harry and Riley heard him.  
  
"I forgive you." and Harry turned away.  
  
"Well, that is not how I thought it would work" said Riley  
  
Everyone was having a wonderful time. They were dancing and talking and laughing. Everyone was happy except Riley.  
  
She ran from Draco, telling him she thought she was going to be sick, and went towards the bathrooms. When she got there, she did not remember going to the bathrooms. She walked in a trance like state towards the ballroom. She had one thing on her mind 'Hurt Potter'.  
  
She walked out to the ballroom and hid in the shadows so that no one could see her. She said the words "Imperious" under her breath and pointed her wand towards Harry. He felt like he had lost control and knew exactly what was happening. He thought he heard Voldermort's words in his head. This was a very strong curse he ran over to the Slytherins and starting hexing Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy until they fought back. He could still hear the voice in his head telling him what to do. He was told to let the Slytherins pound on him, so he let them. Riley than found her self muttering the words "crucio" under her breath and there went Harry, screaming in pain. It seemed like forever until the curse was lifted, just enough time to knock him out and give him a warning.  
  
Riley ran back to the bathrooms and passed out on the floor, not remembering what had happened and thinking she just got sick.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Everyone in the great hall was in a bit of a panic; they didn't know what had happened. Why had Harry acted so weird and why did he start screaming. Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what was wrong and asked if anyone was missing from the dance.  
  
The only person missing was Riley. Draco told Dumbledore what happened before the incident and the teachers all started to search the school bathrooms.  
  
Riley was found unconscious in a girl's bathroom down the hall from the Great Hall, Dumbledore had found her.  
  
Two days later, both Harry and Riley were still in the hospital wing, Harry had been awake, but Madame Pomfrey just wouldn't let him go, Riley on the other hand was still unconscious from whatever had happened to her. Madame Pomfrey couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, other than she wouldn't wake up  
  
"Please Madame Pomfrey, I have been here for two days, I am fine" Harry was begging.  
  
"No, you must stay until at least tomorrow"  
  
"Well I guess it is better than your first date, I guess one more day won't hurt me."  
  
Harry couldn't finish what else he would like to say, because Draco Malfoy had just walked in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy" spoke Madame Pomfrey "here to visit our lil Riley today, are we?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, is she looking better?"  
  
"No.. I am afraid there is no change"  
  
"Thanks, I will just sit with her for a while if you don't mind?" asked Draco  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Malfoy, but do not disturb her." and with that Madame Pomfrey was out the door.  
  
Harry and Draco both sat there in silence, both wondering if they should say anything to the other. They probably would have spoken eventually if it weren't from the movement that came next to Draco.  
  
"Well Good morning Riley" said Draco, smiling for once in the past few days.  
  
"Hmm... where am I?" Riley sat up rather confused.  
  
"The hospital wing"  
  
"Why would I be here, what happened?" she looked over and saw Harry "and why are you here?"  
  
"Well," Draco started "you were found passed out in the girl's bathrooms, and Harry--" but his thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Riddle, I presume you are both feeling well"  
  
"Umm... I am kind of confused Professor." spoke Riley "How did I end up here, I don't remember much"  
  
"Well, I guess that is a mystery than, because we were hoping you could clear that up for us also."  
  
"Sir, I remember being sick and running for the bathroom, but the rest is a total blank" spoke Riley softly.  
  
"Well, I guess I can have Madame Pomfrey check you over and tell weather you can leave or not"  
  
"Riley, Harry please do be careful" and with that Dumbledore left.  
  
TBC. PLEASE REVIEW!! I feel lonely with only one reviewer.  
  
~RiLeS~ 


End file.
